The World Beyond the Pages
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Robin is the Laughing Prince's daughter. What happens when the Adderhead dies and Capricorn takes over? When Basta, and others find Robin and take her to Capricorn who knows what he plans to do. Takes place in Inkheart. Capricorn and others go back in.
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's POV **

I was walking the the cobbled streets of Ombra my flaming red hair put up into a pony-tail. My forest green dress that was knee hight was not allowed here in Ombra but scince my father is the Laughing prince what did it matter. I was given amunity.

The dress was formfitting and the shade of forest green was beutiful. The greeness of the dress went well with my milky brown eyes.

It was midday the sun parking itself high above my head. I was taking a walk. Escaping from the life of pamperment. The walk that I took once a day was like a wake up call telling my brain I could do anything for myself and better then the sevents who constantly wipe my ass.

They don't really wipe my ass but they do everything from feeding me to bathing me and it makes me feel as if I am not good enought to take care of myself and have to lean on them like a crutch.

I walked out of the gate into and out of Ombra and onto a wide dirt path. The light yet annoying stomp of my high heels were getting on my nerves. In my small brown potatoe bag I pulled out a pair of black leather shoes.

The shoes were nothing fancy like my father's that have all kinds of gold smashed into places just to make the expensive look even better. Even if they did look expensive it did not mean they were suportive or had good looks. Just means they looked like something that did not come come out of a beggers coin purse.

My black leather shoes were a different story. They were made in a small cobblers shop, fitted to my foot and my foot only. Even if they did not have the gold they were expensive but also good walking shoes that don't hurt my feet.

I put my white heels into the potatoe bag and went off the little path a ways to a tree. At the base of the tree was a hollowed out hole in which I put my high heels in when ever I go on a walk.

I returned to the deserted path. By day no one was on the path or off of it. Night was different. At night all kinds of people were on and off the path. They weren't nescesarily good people. More like thiefs, killers, drunk men, rapists and sometimes some of Capricorns men.

The Adderhead died a long time ago and Capricorn was put in his place. I didn't realized with the passing of tree's and bushes that time was passing too so when the sun started setting I realized I had no idea were I was.

The rolling hills around me stared at me like giant mocking eyes.

I thought of what my father told me.

_"Do not...... I repeat do not stay out after dark! There are many bad things out there who prey on pretty girls like you!" _

_"How old do you think I am? Two? I am 17 and I can take care of myself!" I screamed_

I now understood what he ment. I could hear a group of men walking towards me. I looked around for somewere to hide but all there was, was grass.

I decided it was proably dark enought to just walk on by them and they wouldn't realize I was a girl, or that I was the princess. It was risky, but it would have to do.

The sun sunk below the horrizon. I was so close to them I could make out thier forms in the night. Then one of them lit a torch. They kept on walking towards me. All heads were faced towards the one with the torch.

They were talking and laughing. Inocent enough men, besides the knifes strapped in thier belts. When I was not 3 feet away from them they looked up and broad grins streatched across thier faces as they elbowed each other.

I put my head down and kept walking. When I got past them a flood a relief came through me and I almost skipped away.........................._almost _ but when I looked back thier torch was out. I could not see thier figures. I couldn't even see the ground.

I could hear hushed voices a few feet behind me and I broke into a run. I dashed as fast as I could. I could hear thier thunderous beat of feet stomping on the ground as loud as my thudding heart.

They were quickly gaining on me as I blindly ran. I soon felt an iron hand grab at my arm and pull me back. I stumbled backwards and fell right into the arms of one of the men.

The footsteps stopped and one of the men lit the torch. The flame burst into light and I could see all of thier faces betraying shock as they stared at thier captive.

"Holy shit it is the fucking princess of Ombra!" one of them men said

"Fenoglio really did make some fucking pretty girls here." another one said

"To bad he can't make anymore." said the one in front of me

They all started laughing. I looked at them puzzeled.

One of them looked down at me and said "Inside joke sweatheart." his voice sent chills up my spine, not to mention his breath smelt of peppermint.

The man behind me was still firmly holding my arm. I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp but you can imagine what that looks like. Imagine a giant having it's huge hands on a glass man.

I looked back at all the others. They were engaged in a conversation.

"I think Capricorn would really happy with her. He could hold her hostage."

"Yeah you are right Flatnose, and the Laughing Prince cares about his only daughter unlike some men who just kill them at birth cause they are not a boy."

"So we are all in agreement? Take her to Capricorn?"

The whole group agreed and I felt sick. I herd that Capricorn was 3 times worse then the Adderhead.

The man holding my arm started pulling me in the direction of the Capricorn's castle.

"Come on princess." he said while pulling me harder

"Let go of me!" I screamed while thrashing at his arm

"Princess don't be that way, we will take you to Capricorn's castle whether you make a fuss or not." said the one with the peppermint breath

I snapped my head towards him and slapped him.

He imediatly retuned the blow except it was 2 times harder. I would have fallen if it wasn't for the guy who was holding my arm.

"Damn why didn't we take some of that fuckin cloroform when we came here?" One of the men said

"Or at least some cuffs?" another agreed

"To bad we don't have rope." The one holding my arm spat while trying to tug me forward

"We have our belts, but if we take them off our pants will sag down to hell." peppermint breath said

"Can't we just whack her on the head?" a man said and I mentally thought of all the worst insults I could think off and fired them at him.

The man pulling me stopped.

"This bitch won't give up, I can lug her all the way there." The man holding me complained

They all stopped including me. It is hard to stall a man twice the size and weight of me.

"Okay I know what to do." peppermint breath said

"We tear of strips of our shirts and tie her anckles and hands and carry her there. Fuck she is so annoying, but hot." peppermint said while tearing a few strips of cloth off of his shirt.

The others did the same.

"Flatnose, Cockerel, Skarz, and Bloodhound hold her tight on the ground. I have a feeling she is not going to like this. Wringer, Skyth, Blade and I will tie her up with all the strips of cloth." peppermint said

Flatnose held tight to my arm while Cockerel grabbed my other one and they pulled me toward the grass.

My screams of protest were loud but there was no one to hear them. I tried kicking them and it worked. They were stalled but not for long. Skarz and Bloodhound came and helped pull me to the grass.

Now the problem of actually getting me on the ground. I thought it would be hard but they proved me wrong. Skarz and Bloodhound yanked my legs out from under me and lowered me onto the grass.

I was facedown on the grass and peppermint, Wringer, Blade, and Skyth came. They were all holding me down. I couldn't even move a finger.

"Let go of me! You fucking bastards!" I screamed but it did no good

Peppermint bound my hands really tight.

"Flip her, I want the knot that I am going to tie in front of her." peppermint said

They flipped me up, Blade and Skarz held my shoulders down so I didn't do a sit-up while Skyth held my ankles.

Peppermint tied my ankles. Blade picked me up and held me in his arms as they walked.

"Job well done." Skarz acknowledged peppermint

"You bet." peppermint said

"Yeah right." I huffed

After a long treck we came to the looming white fortress. The gaurds let us through and we were soon roaming the halls searching for Capricorn.

We came into a room with a chair that had a huge back. There was a fireplace 4 feet from the chair. Other chairs were around the room.

"Speak." said a stern voice from the chair

"Capricorn, Blade, Skarz, Cockerel, Flatnose, Wringer, Bloodhound, Skyth and I found the Laughing Prince's daughter Robin." peppermint said

Capricorn got up from his chair and walked arcoss the room towards us. He looked at me and pure delight spread across his face.

"Good Basta, we will have the Laughing Prince eating out of the palm of my hand." he said

He looked at me.

"Sorry Robin but you are our's." he said to me

"Put her in the room next to mine, and untie her. Don't forget to lock the door."

**Please review!!!!! :D If you review I will give you a big second chapter!!!**

**~bubbly4roxy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin's POV**

So Basta was the bastard's name I thought to myself, and it fits.

Skarz, the man who was carring me walked out of the door and down a winding hallway. The other men trailing behind him. We soon stopped in front of a huge door that was cherry colored. With one arm balancing me he used the other arm to open the door.

He strode into a lavishly funished room with a big grey silked bed and big white fluffy pillows. The floor was covered in rugs and the black drapes were pulled across the tall windows.

Skarz dumped me on the bed facedown and untied my ankles, and hands. I got up and sat on the far side of the bed away from them.

"Hey princess you mind fucking me?" asked Blade while heading towards the door

"Screw you! Fuck you all!" I shouted

"You want to fuck us all?" he said mockingly

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" I screamed

Blade and the others were filing out of the door.

"Never come in here again, unless you want me to fuckin bash your head right off your necks!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Finally they are gone." I said irritated

"Hey princess don't go pissin in your panties cause I am right out the door makin sure you don't go anywere." Basta yelled

"Fuck you!" I said while picking up a book and throwing it at the door just to make sure the unwelcome concept got through his retarded skull

"I am also here to shut you up if you don't be a good little girl." he said

"I will do what ever I want when ever I fucking want and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me." I said

"I wouldn't be so sure." he said smugly

"Screw you, go to hell I am going to sleep." I said while flipping up the covers and getting under them and quickly drifting to sleep.

My dream was a buch of random events mixed in with exotic colors, my green dress color was one of them.

The first thing in my dream were faries, but not the rainbow colored ones that took over or the recenly extinct blue fairies but yellow ones with dark purple eyes. Almost black, like tinted black.

The faries were up in the sky flying around the trees. Getting so close to smashing straight into them but always at the last second moving to the right or up or down.

The dream slowly changed and turned into a horrifiying nightmare. The fairies were strapped tight by the hands and ankles by vines and tied to the tree.

Knifes were thrown at the faries, some of them missed but most didn't and chopped thier small little heads off.

Again the dream shifted and I was outside a gate that was made with really white wood. I put my hands around the wood and quickly recoiled from the touch. The white wood was feezing cold and to my horror it was not white wood.

They were bones. I looked past the gate and saw many people. Thousands of pretty women, men, old people I even saw my father.

I screamed at the top of my lungs but my father could not hear me. No one could. They were all lined up in front of a gullotine and one by one they got thier heads severed off.

I watched as many children, mothers and fathers died. My father was next. He put his head right under the sharp knife and his head was almost instantly cut off. It fell into a basket.

My dream changed again and I was in a low peasnt house. I herd a knock on the door and I opened it and recived a wooden box.

I went back inside to open it and even though I knew what was in it I couldn't stop myself. I opened the wood box and shrieked.

Inside a set of eyes stared blanckly at me. A puddle of dried blood was under my father's head. The rancid smell was over baring and a big black snake came out of my father's mouth. It was the snake of the Adderhead and Capricorn.

It was thier symbol on most things. It opend it's mouth and I hoped it would not bite me. It started to talk.

"Sorry Robin you are ourzzz." it said in the voice of Capricorn and then it lashed out at my face with gleaming white fangs.

I woke up with a scream in my throat ready to release but didn't actually get out of my mouth.

The door opened, Basta and the other 7 came in.

"Capricorn wants you to join him for dinner now." Basta said

I got up from bed, fixed my pony tail and walked out with them.

The walk through the maze like corridoors seemed to take an eternity but in fact it only took 15 minutes.

We arived in a giant room with a table that streached the length of the room. We walked toward the end of the room and at the head of the table sat Capricorn.

I sat down to his right and to my relief Basta and the others left. As soon as I took my seat maids popped in carring plates of food.

"Robin, I am going to ask your father to surrender his land in order to keep you safe and in one piece." Capricorn said

"Yeah yeah what ever." I said while picking at my food and occasionaly tossing a morsel of it into my mouth.

"If he does not obey my commands I will cut you up and send it to him." he said trying to get me to talk

"Cool." I said while shoving my plate away and reaching for the water.

He appeared to buy my hopelessness and shut his mouth.

"May I please be ecused?" I asked through clenched teeth

"Of course." he said

He rung a bell and Basta came back. We walked in silence to my room and as soon as I stepped foot in it he closed the door and locked it.

I returned to my bed and slowly fell into sleep.

My dream this time was helpful.

It showed me one year ago when I was in the real world and out of this book. I was in the real world for 3 and a half years when I finally got read back in.

My dream showed me one of the movies I whatched. I forgot it's name and what it was about but I did remeber that the girl in the movie tied her bedding and used it to get down the walls of her house.

I woke up 4 hours later and knew exactly what I was going to do. I took down the long curtains and dragged the bedding to the windows. I opened the windows quietly. I was 1 story up, not that far.

Then I tied my bedding and the curtains then securly tied my oversized rope to the bed. I slung the makeshift rope outside the window then went out the window clinging tightly to the rope and I walked awkwardly down the walls.

When I got to the bottom I hurrid to the gate worring about the gaurds. When I got to the gate I saw the gaurds were asleep on the ground and I scurried out of the castle grounds.

I decided it would be to ovbious to just take the dirt road to my father's castle so I went into the wayless woods.

The night was surprisingly warm with an occasional cool wind. I walked on and on in the night nonstop. I could hear rustling behind me sometimes and instead of stopping I walked faster thinking I was submitting myself to paranoia.

Drowsiness soon took over and I found a tree with many limbs and braches and climbed up it. When I got to a reasonable hight I started to dose off. I was inching toward sleep until I herd voices.

"Were do you think she went?"

"I think she went this way."

"Light that torch for fucks sake."

"Screw you."

A torch lit at the base of the tree and I peered down.

There were two guys about my age, a little older but definately not younger. One of them was very muscled with spiky blond hair. The other was leaner but lanky, well muscled with black shaggy hair that was niether cropped short or long but right in the middle.

They were both tall and good looking but I did not know who they were. For all I knew they were Capricorns men so I stayed in the tree.

"Her tracks end here." black haired said while gesturing in this area

"Well......." blond hair said

"Well what?" black hair shouted

"Shut-up I know were she is." blond hair hissed

Blond hair leaned forward and started whispering in black hair's ear.

Then they headed under my tree and I turned around and whatched them decend deeper in the woods.

I got down from the tree. I knew it was not safe anymore and I kept walking in a different direction.

I senced after 5 minutes of walking that they were folling me. Instead of rationaly thinking of a plan I ran for my life.

I dashed around trees and bushes as fast as my legs would take me which was not very fast due to lack of sleep and food.

The dark was no help either.

I turned around and started to jog backwards straining to see thier forms in the night. A popping up root from a tree tripped me and I fell backwards arms flailing. I hit the ground with a small thud. I could see thier faces peering down at me just as I blacked out.

I woke up and realized it was still dark.

I moaned as I reached for my head.

"She wasn't out long so thats good means the injury is minor." one of them said

"Yeah right, minor" I said while getting into sitting position.

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"Well we know you are escaping from Capricorn." they said

"Yes so that means I need to get back to my father." I said while getting up

"But we can't let you go to your father." black hair said while grabbing my arm and pulling me down

"Why not?" I asked bluntly

"Okay, here it goes. Capricorn has men swarming Ombra and scince your departure from his castle it is now double. He wants to get you back." Blond hair said

"So what is your brilliant idea?" I asked while yanking my arm out of black hairs grasp

"Come with us and we can get you to a place far better then this one that is safe." Blond hair said

"Who are you guys?" I asked

"I am Tanner." said black hair

"And I am Peter, Pete for short." blond hair said

"If I don't go with you......?" I said while staring intently at them

"You have no choice, we will drag you there if we have to but we would perfer not to. We are not bad people but we aren't ones to mess with." Tanner said

Tanner was the lean one but still muscled. He looked to be about 18. Pete was the heavy duty muscled one that could easly snap me in half with out another thought. He might have been 20 for all I knew his size really disculified his age but I'd say maybe 19.

I thought about it, for maybe half a second.

"And were is this place? What is it?" I asked

"Well..." Pete said

"We can't explain with-out sounding like nuts." Tanner exclaimed

"And I am supposed to trust you guys?" I said each word slowly

"Yup." Pete said while smiling a goofy grin

"No. I am old enough to do what I want and you won't drag me anywere." I said while getting up from the ground and dusting my dress

Tanner grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me." I commanded

"No." he said while smirking

"Damn it if you don't let go of me I will scream so loud Capricorns men will pin point us like that and then we will all rot in his dungeon." I said. It was my turn to smirk

"Not if we gag you." he said

"Go ahead _try _to gag me!" I yelled

"Hey if Capricorns men could then so can we." He said defensivly

"It took 8 men to fully tie me up and gag me." I spat

"Fuck that they are weak shit heads." he said while yanking on my arm causing me to be pulled closer to him

"You could never shove a gag in my mouth even if I was tied up!" I yelled while hitting his arm

"Well I will just knock you out! Maybe you will get a concussion. But wait you don't know what a concussion is." he said mockingly

"Do you think I am stupid? I know what a fucking concussion is! It is an injury to the body, mostly brain caused by a violent shock or blow followed by loss of function retard!" I screatched in outrage

That clearly stopped him.

"What did you just say?" he asked in shock

"I said, a cuncussion is a........." Oh my gosh I was so close to giving away my secret "nothing, I don't know what it is." I said

"No I herd you correctly, I know what you said." he said while satring intently at me

"What are you talking about?" I said playing dumb while still trying to get his hand of me

He grabbed my other arm.

I started to kick him with my legs.

"Pete a little help here?" he said while blocking any kicks aimed between his legs

Pete came up behind me and put his huge hands around my neck and tightened them. I stiffened.

"Good now what did you say?" he asked smugly

I just stared at him.

He winked at Pete and Pete tightened his hands around my neck.

"Screw you." I said in a rasping voice

He winked again and Pete was practically choking me.

"Okay." I said in a voice so low I could barely hear it.

Pete stopped. I breathed in a few lung fulls of air and began to talk.

"I know what concussion is. I have been to the other place that you want to go. Earth. I know we are in a book." I said still gasping for air

He let go of my hands.

"Does that mean I can leave?" I asked hopefully

"The hell it does." he said

"Okay but before we leave can we have some sleep?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Tanner said

I lay down on the ground and fell thankfully into a dreamless sleep.

**Tanner POV**

"Well how I know if she was going to run away?" I asked

"Cuff her hand to yours. Simple." Pete said

"Good idea." I said

I took my cuffs out of my pack, same for the keys. I turned and reached for her hand. I picked up her hand and put the cuffs around it then linked my hand to the opposite end.

"Here keep the keys." I said while tossing it towards Pete.


End file.
